06 maja 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem 7.55 "Po gospodarsku" - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów "Teleranek" - odc. XI szwedzkiego serialu "Emil z Lonnerbergii" 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.35 Tajemnice rosyjskiej przyrody (IX) "Czarne piaski" serial przyrod. prod. kanadyjsko-radzieckiej 11.00 "Szalom": "Kibuc" - film dok. prod. izraelskiej 11.40 Koncert życzeń 12.25 "Bez mitów, podziałów i granic" - rep. 13.25 Notowania 13.50 "Morze" - mag. 14.10 Sportowa niedziela 15.05 Pieprz i wanilia - z wiatrem przez świat "Diabły tasmańskie" 15.55 "Dziwny klient" - odc. II filmu franc. z serii "Angielska limuzyna" 16.50 ,,Antena" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości - Raymond Chandler ,,Gorący wiatr" 18.35 ,,Video - Top" 19.00 Wieczorynka - ,,Wiwat skrzaty" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 ,,Północ - Południe" (12-ost.) - serial prod. USA 21.40 7 dni - świat 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.50 Telegazeta 22.55 Życie jest fraszką - polska fraszka w ciągu ostatnich 4 wieków Program 2 8.55 "Kalejdoskop" - mag. 9.25 Dla niesłyszących: "Przegląd tygodnia" 10.00 Dla niesłyszących: "Północ - Południe" - odc. XII (ostatni) serialu USA 11.35 Jutro poniedziałek 11.55 Powitanie 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 "Mojżesz prawodawca" -- odc. IV filmu histor. USA 13.10 100 pytań do... 13.50 Kino familijne "Piosenka dla Jasona" - odc. filmu fab. USA z serii "Autostrada do nieba" 14.40 Maciej Niesiołowski: z batutą i humorem 14.55 "A oto Polska właśnie" - rep. 15.30 Polacy: "Połowy na rzece wspomnień" - Jerzy Waldorff - film dok. 16.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Clive James w Japonii" (2) - dok. film angielski 17.10 Sport 17.30 "Bliżej świata" - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Pieśni Piotra Czajkowskiego 21.00 Kobiety dwudziestolecia: Elżbieta Barszczewska 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Mojżesz prawodawca" - odc. IV serialu histor. prod. USA 22.30 Dziecko szczęścia czyli Jeremi Przybora - progr. poetycki 23.00 Komentarz dnia 23.05 Akademia wiersza Sjónvarpið 14.00 Europejski zespół w gimnastyce kobiet 16.30 Budynek, JAF nvægi, kolor 17.00 Jarðfræöi Reykjaviku 17.40 Niedziela Wezwanie 17.50 Baugalína 18.00 Młodzież 18.30 Dada Boy 18.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.55 Miejsca handlowe 19.30 Reflektor 20.35 Newsroom 21.30 Islandczycy w Portugalii 22.15 Czas wizyta 23.55 Kalendarz sztuka - w maju 00.00 Radio News i dagskrárlok BBC1 6.45 Open University Living Choices: New Dimensions 7.10 Weapons Procurement 7.35 Nitrogen Fixation 8.00 Chemical Reactions 8.25 Maths Methods: Vector Products 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Making Sense ...of the Church 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Bazaar 10.25 Take Nobody's Word for It 10.50 Business Matters 11.15 Women Mean Business 2 11.40 Step Up to Wordpower 17: Things that matter in writing 12.05 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News With Moira Stuart followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders Omnibus 15.00 The Battle of the River Plate 16.55 Bugs Bunny 17.10 All Our Children 4: Anthony, Jor-Jor, Will, Leah, Elias and Esther's age of 18.00 The Clothes Show 18.25 News; Weather Michael Fish 18.40 Praise Be! 19.15 All Creatures Great and Small 20.05 The Black Adder 20.35 Mastermind 21.05 News; Weather Michael Fish 21.20 That's Life! 22.00 Single Voices Royal Enclosure Music Bill Connor 22.30 Everyman A Game of Soldiers 23.10 Women Mean Business 3 23.35 The Sky at Night 23.55 Mahabharat 0.35 Weather 0.40 Close BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Introduction to Pure Mathematics 7.00 Air Pollution: Concentrate and Contain 7.25 Dinner at Baron d'Holbach's 7.50 Marking Time 8.15 Velocity Diagrams 8.40 Music: Harmony 9.05 Oceanography: Currents 9.30 A Woman's Place? 9.55 Constable: the Leaping Horse 10.20 Biology: Genetic Expression 10.45 Learning and Doing Maths 11.10 Mental Handicap: Gwen - a Working Life 11.35 Elements Discovered 12.00 Westminster Week 12.35 Around Westminste 13.00 Open Forum Magazine 13.25 GRANDSTAND 13.30 Hockey 14.50 Motor racing 15.10 Gymnastics 16.00 Horse trials 16.20 Golf 16.30 Gymnastics 17.50 Rugby Special 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 The Natural World Wild Waterfalls 20.05 Hypotheticals 21.05 Ten Commandments 22.00 Moviedrome Assault on Precinct 13 23.35 Rapido Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sjónvarpið z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku